Flying in a Different Direction
by Nightfuryfan20
Summary: The first flight takes an interesting turn.
1. Chapter 1

The link to the original story is ?no=600094459&chapter=1

I was really distracted and forgot to put the link to the original story in here. However I did make a few minor changes in this chapter. Chapter 2 and any other chapters after that will are my work.

* * *

Astrid was scared, furious, and nowhere near willing to admit it or listen to reason. "I am not listening to anything you say! I'm telling your father and the REAL Vikings as soon as I get back!"

Hiccup withdrew his hand, folding his arms. "I can always leave you up here. Those branches don't look too strong, and it's a long way down."

He had two very good points. "Fine, I'll do what you want, just get me down from here!"

Hiccup hoisted her in front of him with surprising strength, so that she faced him, and turned the Nightfury away from Berk. "The first ride can be rough and a bit scary, Astrid. Especially if the dragon doesn't like you. You should hold on."

Astrid scoffed. "Maybe it's scary for a weakling like - AARGH!"

She screamed as the dragon sudden went into a series of airborne acrobatics, terrified that she would fall off at any second. Astrid wrapped herself around Hiccup as the Nightfury dove down toward the ocean, the beat of the dragon's wings making her hips roll against Hiccup's c, and she could feel that he was responding as any male would.

She would have made a snappy remark, but this high up, it was best not to upset the dragon, who seemed very protective of Hiccup. Astrid clung tighter as the dragon suddenly dropped, landing on an outcropping.

Astrid immediately hopped off, grumbling. "I promised to hear you out already, you didn't need to dump us in the middle of nowhere. Stupid reptile."

She yelped when the Nightfury spat a small ball of flame, setting her tunic and kilt on fire. Astrid instantly pulled them off, stamping out the flames. Once the flames were out she glared at the Nightfury, who was currently laughing at her. " _Was THE Onholy Offspring of Lightning and Death Itself, laughing at her?_ " She signaled her displeasure with a hand signal directed at the dragon, who did not appear to like that. The dragon growled at her and pounced. Her head hit the ground hard, but not enough to knock her out.

"Yeah...Toothless Doesn't like you being mean to me or disrespecting him. You should be glad that he didn't put more power into that ball." The Dragon reared back and let loose an ear piercing scream in her face before turning around and leaping onto another rock.

She heard Hiccup laughing and turned around to see him curled over laughing his fool head off. She got up and walked over to him and was about to hit him, when a blast hit the ground next to her. She looked over at the Nightfury who was currently glaring at her. She backed off nd sat back down facing away from Hiccup.

After a few seconds Hiccup stopped laughing and walked around her and leaned against a rock with a smirk on his face. "You know Astrid, Toothless Doesn't like it when people break their promise's." He trailed off suggestively as she took in the facts that they were on an island -more like a very high, very large rock - that would take her less than two minutes to walk around, with no water or shelter, and no way off unless the Nightfury felt like being helpful – especially since said dragon had glide-jumped to the next rock over, too far away for either human to jump or to risk swimming.

If it had been Snotlout, she would have accused him of setting this up and lying, but Hiccup could barely lie to save his life, and only got away with as much as he did because thinking was not generally a Viking's strong suit.

Hiccup's eyes bulged as Astrid pulled off his harness and vest and dropped them on the sand, looking as though they would pop right out when she started to unwrap her bindings. Her breasts were still developing, but for a teenage boy who had long since resigned himself to never getting so much as a date, Hiccup thought that they were one of the best sights he had ever seen.

Maybe he shouldn't have told Toothless about his lust for the Viking girl who scorned him, but after witnessing a less-attractive side of Astrid he hadn't known existed and which made him rethink what he was looking for in the girlfriend he would probably never have and how much of his crush was based on Astrid's looks, he had been desperate to talk to someone.

He hadn't been serious when he made the innuendo to Astrid, but if this was the dragon's solution... well, Hiccup could live with that.

Astrid kicked off her boots, watching Hiccup shake himself out of his daze and do the same before he reached for her leggings, slipping a hand inside. Hiccup's hands were slender, not the big, strong mitts common with the Vikings, but they found their target swiftly and easily enough, causing Astrid to let out a squeal.

Astrid had never appreciated Hiccup's clever hands and nimble fingers, thinking them weak and ineffective… until they were inside her pussy, doing wonderful things that set her body on fire with want. "How – aaaahh – how do you know all this?"

Hiccup's free hand travelled to her breast, teasing the nipple into a peak as he palmed the soft flesh, his voice warm in her ear from where he stood behind her, and Astrid stifled a moan. "You'd be shocked at how many young couples think that the Forge is the perfect place for a tryst. Most of the time they don't even notice me, so I learned a lot. Things like…sensitive areas… "

Astrid gasped loudly as Hiccup's mouth found a spot just below her ear, feeling him smirk as she fumbled behind her, trying to unlace his breeches and take him in her hands. "And techniques… "

He crooked his fingers inside her as his thumb pressed a bundle of nerves. Astrid squealed, writhing in Hiccup's hold, her legs turning to jelly. His free hand gripped her breast tightly, making her wince as she stroked him. "You don't have to wave a sword around to be dangerous, Astrid. Not killing dragons with my bare hands doesn't make me weak."

He pulled away, letting Astrid fall to the sand, whimpering at the loss as he walked to stand in front of her, gripping her hair. "I'm probably one of the most dangerous Vikings on Berk, but none of you see it, because you don't care enough to look."

Astrid took him in her mouth, sucking gently as she reflected that he might well be right. Hiccup had found a way to subdue dragons without killing them, while all of Berk was convinced that he was so powerful that dragons ran at the sight of him. Even she had believed it, though she had known that there was something more behind his sudden success. If Toothless hadn't come to Hiccup's defense when Astrid attacked him, she may have been convinced.

He pushed her lightly, making her tumble back onto the hard ground, kneeling between her thighs, his dagger making short work of the seams of her leggings. Astrid parted her legs, tilting her hips as the head of his dick pressed against her channel. Hiccup worked his way in until she was biting her lip, then thrust fully into her, and it was only long practice during her training that stopped her from screaming. "Unh. Take it, Astrid! Take my cock."

Astrid thought that this was something else he must have picked up from observation, because Hiccup never sounded so confident. She played along, hoping to get it over with. She wanted to get home and figure out a way to bribe Hiccup into pretending that this never happened. He wasn't the bragging type, and few people would believe him even if he did say anything, but there was no need to take chances. "Ooh, yes, fuck me, Hiccup, fuck me hard!"

He did as she said, hands on her breasts. "Not so weak and useless now, am I? You like me stuffing your cunt, don't you Astrid? You like getting fucked by the village joke. Take it hard!"

Astrid winced, feeling slightly guilty for all the insults she had hurled at him over the years. Hiccup had always shrugged everything off with a joke or smart remark, knowing that he would never have won a straight fight. Now Hiccup was her only chance of getting off this island, never mind back to Berk, and Astrid really wished that she had been nicer to him. Stuffed was a good word for it, too, her virgin cunt barely managing to fit Hiccup's cock, tightening around him as he moved.

Hiccup lifted one of her legs onto his shoulder, leaning forward until she lay on her back, spreading Astrid wide, one hand over her throat, pinning her down. Hiccup's fingers found the nerves between her legs again, and Astrid thrashed beneath him. Something was coiling inside her, ready to explode, and she needed it. "Oh, Gods, don't stop! Hiccup!"

Astrid felt like she was shattering into a million pieces, the tense energy draining out of her, but Hiccup kept going, pounding into her harder and harder. The pressure started to build once more when Hiccup pulled her to sit up, his mouth finding the spot beneath her ear again, deftly unbraiding her hair. He pulled out suddenly, standing and yanking Astrid's head to his cock before she could ask what he was doing. "Whu-mmfff..."

This time, Hiccup didn't let her set the pace, fucking her mouth like he had her pussy. Astrid tasted herself on him, unsure how she felt about that, her mind running swiftly.

She had heard stories of Vikings who had gone mad from pressures laid upon them, which was part of why Berk took everything except Dragons with a casual attitude that surprised most of the other tribes. Had Hiccup finally cracked in a similar way, fed up from years of people demanding that he be everything that he wasn't, trying to meet their expectations but always falling short? He was supposed to kill a dragon, the creatures that he had clearly come to love in the absence of affection from the other Vikings, and then Astrid had threatened to reveal his secrets.

Hiccup had few people he could call friend, but Astrid knew that if you gained his trust and affection, Hiccup would stand by you in the face of death, do everything he could to protect and defend you.

Astrid also realized that she had been very lucky that Hiccup had chosen to explain, rather than letting his Nightfury set the tree on fire with her in it. Getting a bit rough with her during sex wasn't a bad alternative.

Astrid choked as something warm and sticky filled her mouth, grimacing at the taste, and Hiccup released her suddenly, pulling out of her mouth and leaning back against a rock. "Play with yourself, Astrid. I want to watch you make yourself cum."

At this point, with her survival dependent on Hiccup's goodwill, Astrid was not about to argue, and awkwardly tried to copy what Hiccup had done. She fumbled between her legs, palming her breast and biting her lip as she tried to figure out how Hiccup had made it feel so wonderful. Astrid was not used to coming second in anything, but she had the feeling that even Tuffnut or Fishlegs could beat her at this. After a few minutes of watching her and stroking himself, Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Figures that now would be the time to discover that you're bad at something. Stand up."

Astrid obeyed, and Hiccup pulled her to straddle his lap. Astrid sank down onto his hardening cock, wincing a little, and gasped as his mouth closed around her breast. She rocked against the dark-haired boy, who thrust up into her. "You like it rough, don't you? You like that I can make you scream, when no sparring partner can even get a whimper."

Actually, she hated feeling so vulnerable, but wasn't about to say so. She didn't want to be stuck on this island any longer than she had to be. Instead, she clutched him tighter, moaning as she neared another orgasm. "Unh, it's so much!"

She bounced up and down in his lap, panting as she tried to keep up with his rapid pace. Hiccup let out a muffled groan, grasping her hips and grinding her down onto him, feeling her tight sheath clench around him. He ground her sensitive nipple between his teeth, winning a scream before he switched to the other one. Astrid was building up to another orgasm, and could tell that Hiccup was doing the same, but unlike last time, he wasn't pulling out.

Instead, he lunged forward, pinning Astrid against a large boulder, knees gripping his waist as he pounded her. Astrid clutched his arms, trying to steady herself and slow him down, but Hiccup didn't stop. He surged against her, his mouth and hands on her breasts, and all she could do was hold on. "Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Hiccup, please, slow down! Ah! I can't keep up!"

He either ignored her or didn't care. Hiccup pulled out and spun her around, entering her from behind, his grip on her throat making her arch back against him as he forced himself deeper and deeper. His lips were on her neck, as relentless as the rest of him, immune to Astrid's screams, his free hand wandering, now on her hip, now her breast, now between her legs. "Now do you understand what it's like to want mercy from someone tormenting you, and know that they won't give it? Do you feel what it is like to be powerless, knowing that no-one will stop them from doing whatever they want to you? That there is no escape, and that the rest of your life will only be more of the same?"

Sheer willpower was all that stopped Astrid from bursting into tears. Was this fearful helplessness how Hiccup had felt all these years as they bullied him, not even Gobber or Stoick stepping in on his behalf? The shame and despair washed away her building arousal, and she could only brace herself as Hiccup bore her down onto the hard rock, fair skin bruising as he held her there with a hand between her shoulder blades. "Unh, unh, unh! Hiccup, please, I know that I - OW!"

Hiccup yanked her head back by a fistful of her hair, releasing inside her with a grunt. "I don't need to hear your excuses, Astrid, or anyone else's. I've succeeded in something that no Viking has ever dared to even try, and we don't need any of you."

Astrid's breasts scraped against the stone as Hiccup gave a few last pumps, making sure she received all of him before he withdrew. It didn't end there, though,Astrid painfully stood up, wincing as she gathered her clothes and put them back on.

The flight back to Berk took surprisingly little time, but Hiccup didn't dismount after he pushed Astrid off the Nightfury. "I'm not coming back, Astrid. Make up whatever you want, but if you tell anyone about Toothless, I'll come back and destroy you."

Astrid didn't move from where she had fallen, "What are you going to do now?"

Hiccup didn't turn around. "The dragons are being forced to raid us by... well, sort of like a queen bee of dragons. We're going to go to Dragon Island and take it out. The dragons won't have to raid Berk anymore, and you won't have to kill them. After that... I'll think of something."

Astrid didn't have a chance to reply before Toothless shot into the air, soaring away into the clouds.


	2. Chapter 2

I have been extremely tired and depressed the last couple days so it has taken me awhile to write this chapter.

Flashback: Two days after he had left Berk, he had battled and defeated the Queen, but in the fight, his leg had been badly burned and he needed to cut it off.

They were flying away from the dragon's nest, trying to find and inhabited island where they could help him with his foot. He and Toothless had been carrying him for an entire day and the sun had already set when Hiccup sat upright. "Over there."

There were little dots of light on an island up ahead. "Can you take us in closer bud?" He asked the Dragon. Toothless dove down and slowly flew over the village. "Down there." Hiccup pointed down towards a small building that looked similar to the shop on Berk.

"Lets land on the other side of the island." Once they touched down hiccup slowly dismounted and stood on his good leg. "Toothless, go hide somewhere where no one will see you and call if something happens and you need me. Okay?" Toothless nodded and trotted off towards the trees. Hiccup started limping over towards the village.

When he got there, there were still some Vikings out and about, one of which looked like the chief. Hiccup hobbled over towards the man. The man must have seen him coming from the corner of his eye and turned around. His eyes widened when he saw Hiccup's leg, "What happened?" He asked as he walked over to Hiccup.

"A dragon."

"Lets get you over to the black smith's shop." He held his hand out for Hiccup to help him over to the shop. When they got there, Hiccup limped over to a bench and sat down. "I'm going to get the healer." He walked off towards one of the nearby houses.

While he was gone, Hiccup took the time to look around. After a few minutes the chief came back with a man 888who was slightly shorter than him who looked to be in his 30's.

A/N: I don't feel like going into all the details of what is going on so I am going to just put what he did on each day.

On his third day there, Hiccup started to work on a new saddle for Toothless to fit his new prosthetic. And because he slept in the forge, he had extra time to work on the saddle.

During his time there, he had lots of time to think about the way he had treated Astrid before he had left to fight the Queen and started to feel a bit bad about it. He had also realized that he really did love Astrid and not just for her looks.

On the fifth day he finally finished the saddle. He wanted to thank the chief and the blacksmith and the healer for helping him. He looked around and saw the man talking to one of the villagers. Once the villager left he walked up to the chief. "Thank you for letting me stay here and work on the saddle."

"Yer welcome. And what is that saddle for anyway?"

"My friend."

"Do I want to know why you are making a saddle for him?

"Probably not."

"Okay."

"Thanks again." Hiccup walked off to go find the healer. He had never figured out any of the villager's names.

After walking around for a minute or so he spotted the healer and conveniently the blacksmith in the town square looking at some food. He had to walk around a few people to get to them and when he finally arrived, they were just about to leave. "Sir." He called out; hoping one of them would hear him.

They both turned around to face him. "Yes?" Asked the healer.

"I wanted to thank both of you for helping me recover and letting me use your forge," He said, looking at the blacksmith as he said the last part.

"Of course." The blacksmith said before he turned and walked away. The healer just nodded and followed the blacksmith out of the market.

Hiccup walked back towards the forge and grabbed the saddle. He decided to take the long way around to get to Toothless to avoid attracting attention. When he got there he walked into the patch of trees so they wouldn't be spotted. "Okay bud. Were leaving." Toothless hopped down from the tree and stretched. After he finished stretching the dragon walked over and sniffed the saddle, giving Hiccup a questioning look.

"Oh. I changed the pedal so it would fit my new leg." He walked over to Toothless who thankfully didn't make it difficult for Hiccup to put it on. Once he got it in place, he put on his flight vest that Toothless had kept with him. "Okay, lets go."

Toothless walked out of the clearing and took off into the sky. "Lets swing by so I can thank them one more time, and to freak them out by the fact that I'm riding a Nightfury. I really want to see their reaction.

Toothless dove down a bit and stopped above the village. "Thanks for the help." He called down to them. When they looked up a few of them started to scream, which in turn made everyone start running around trying to find cover. Both Hiccup and Toothless laughed at their antics. "I have to take care of a few things back on Berk. Do you mind going back for bit?" Toothless grumbled at him and took off towards Berk.

They had been flying for almost two days straight and Hiccup was starving. He hadn't eaten anything since he left the village. The sun had already gone down when Hiccup spotted lights coming from up ahead. "Over there." Hiccup called out pointing towards the lights. Toothless growled. "I know I am." While he and Toothless were gone he had learned a bit of dragonese. He couldn't speak it, but he could understand the basics. "Land over there."

They landed by Astrid's window with a soft thud. Hiccup got off Toothless and quietly slipped into her room and scanned it for her axe. When he saw it was on the other side of the room, he knew he was safe and walked over to her bed. He reached down and pulled her blankets off her in one quick movement, knowing that that was the quickest way to wake her up. When her eyes shot open, he quickly put his hand over her mouth in case she yelled to get someone's attention. Her eyes got even wider when she saw him. "Come on." He indicated towards the door.

Astrid tried to get away, but he was apparently stronger then her now. She gave up trying to pull away and just tried to keep herself from being pulled off the bed.

He was getting tired of this and just picked her up and embarrassed her even further by picking her up and carrying her like you would a baby.

He didn't even realize until he picked her up that the only thing she was wearing were her panties. He stepped through the hole in her wall and walked over to his

dragon, who greeted him by head-butting him in the stomach, right below where Hiccup was holding Astrid. The dragon stepped back and made rumbling noise in his chest. "Yes we are." Toothless just shook his head and snorted. "Oh suck it up you big baby." He got on and set Astrid down in front of him. She heard a click that sounded almost like a latch and another click right before the dragon took off.

The dragons steep ascent made Astrid slide backwards on the saddle, which made her ass rub up against Hiccup's rapidly hardening dick. She made a small whimpering noise as her ass rubbed against Hiccup

Toothless leveled out and Astrid scooted forward. "Hey bud, can you take us to that hut? He pointed towards Gothi's hut on the top of the mountain. Toothless let out a low warbling sound in response. "Don't worry. The most she can do is try to whack you with her staff. Toothless made a laughing sound and dove down towards the hut.

When Hiccup's left foot hit the wood it made a somewhat loud thud. Astrid couldn't tell what made the noise, but when he turned around, she almost screamed when she saw his prosthetic foot. "What? But… but." All she could do was stare and point at the fake leg.

Hiccup sniggered. "You two go behind the hut and stay there." He pointed to the path on the left side of Gothi's hut. Toothless nodded his head and walked over with Astrid still on his back.

He walked up to Gothi's door and nocked. After a few seconds, Gothi opened the door. She stared up at him wide eyed. "Gothi I need a few things. Is that okay?" He was going to get them either way, but it would be easier if she were helping him. She nodded, probably to confused to do much else. She moved to the side to let me in. "Where are your recipes?"

She pointed towards a table on the far wall of her hut. Hiccup walked over to the book and started to flip through it searching for a particular recipe. "I need to take this recipe. Can you get the herbs for this?" Asked Hiccup as he handed the page to Gothi. She nodded and walked of to a cabinet o n the other side of the room and rummaged around in it. After a few minutes she came back with a bag of herbs and the recipe. "Thank you." He put the recipe in the bag and turned and started to walk towards the door.

He heard Gothi following him, but did not really care because he wasn't going to be here for much longer. When he got to Toothless, he saw Astrid slumped against the wall, head down. When he turned around, he saw Gothi running full speed at Toothless waving her staff at him. "Gothi! He wont hurt you." The crazy lady still didn't calm down.

"Come here bud." Toothless turned3 around and walked over to Hiccup, who leaned down and gave him a hug around the neck. Gothi stopped swinging her staff at the poor dragon and just stared at it. After a few moments she returned to reality and put her staff down on the sand next to her and started writing in it. "Yes Gothi. It is a Nightfury." She erased the marks and wrote something else in it.

"I fed him and allowed him to fly again." Gothi scratched that out to and wrote something else. "No. He's like an overgrown cat as long as he is not mad. Try petting him." She slowly put out her hand, which Toothless sniffed and pressed his head against.

"The dragons don't want to fight us. A Queen was controlling them. Tell my

Father that and tell him to not hurt any dragons that come by. "

"lets go Astrid." When she didn't make any move to get on the Dragon, he reached over and picked her up by the waist and put her in front of him.

"Come on Toothless." The dragon was merciful this time and jumped off the side, letting his wings catch them and they started to glide. Hiccup directed his dragon towards an island that was mostly stone and had a few trees.

When they landed Astrid got down and found a stone pile sticking up and sat down in front of it. Hiccup got off Toothless and whispered in his ear. "Go get some logs for a fire, but take your time. The dragon huffed and walked towards the trees.

Hiccup turned around and walked over towards Astrid, his foot making metallic clanking sounds as it hit stone when he walked. When he got over to Astrid, she was curled into a ball, sobbing. He sat down next to her and picker her up and set her down on his lap. He pulled her back into a hug and put his head on her right shoulder and rubbed her arms. He put his right hand on her chin and moved it towards him so he could see her face. Her eyes were red and puffy and there were tears running down her cheek. He leaned forward and locked his lips on hers in a gentle kiss.

Astrid wasn't expecting Hiccup to be this gentle with her. She was expecting him to be rough and uncaring, taking whatever he wanted from her like last time.

Hiccup pulled away from the kiss. "I love you Astrid." Hiccup wrapped his arms around her chest and pulled her closer to him. She relaxed into his hold, felling safe for the first time since he had come back. What did he mean when he said he loved her? What about her did he love? She needed to know.

"What do you love about me?" She asked without turning around. Hiccup didn't say anything for a minute and Astrid started to worry again.

"Everything." She had not been expecting that answer. She had been expecting him to say it was because of how she looked.

After a few minutes Toothless re emerged from the trees, using his head to push a couple trees towards Hiccup and Astrid. Once he got the trees close enough to them he set the trees on fire with a few small plasma blasts and waked over to his friend and the girl, who was starting to grow on him. He sat down next to them and put his head on her lap and put on the cutest face he could, hoping she would pet him. "I think he likes you." Toothless pushed his head into her stomach, hoping she would take the hint and pet him.

She laughed at the dragon, who was really an over grown cat, wanting as much attention as he could get. She gave him a little pet and leaned back into Hiccup's chest. "Why do you call him Toothless?"

"Toothless?" The dragon got up and showed Astrid his teeth and retracted them.

"Okay that explains it." She

"Astrid?"

"Hmm"

"Do you want to stay with me or go back to Berk?"

Astrid didn't think she would be given a choice. Hiccup had been rough and uncaring last time, but now he was showing his affection for her, he had even come back for her. But if she stayed with him she would never see her family again.

After some careful consideration she made up her mind. "I want to stay with you." She would really miss her family.

Somehow Hiccup knew what she was thinking. "Don't worry. We'll go back to Berk so you can say goodbye to them."

"Thank you."

"We should go soon. We need to get there before the village wakes up. I'll let you off at your parent's house. Make sure you bring something you can carry whatever you bring with in. Then meet me at the arena." He had a few things he had to do

"Come on Toothless." The dragon got up did a lazy stretch lake an overgrown cat and walked over to them. He walked over to Astrid and gave her the cutest look he could manage. Astrid laughed and gave him a quick scratch under the chin like Hiccup had done. Once they were on and Hiccup had clicked the tailfin into place, Toothless shot into the sky.

"There's the village." Astrid pointed over Hiccups shoulder at the island.

"Remember what I said. Get something to hold everything you want to bring with you and say goodbye to your parents, then go meet me in the arena." He said right as Toothless landed on Astrid's roof.

As soon as Astrid slipped into her room, Hiccup directed Toothless to the forge. "Wait here for a minute." He jumped off Toothless' back and walked to his room in the forge. He grabbed his papers and slipped back out. "Come on." He started walking towards his old house.

When he slipped into his room, he grabbed some of his clothes, a map, blank pieces of paper and the ones that had sketches of weapon designs and sketches of Toothless when they first met. He put the stuff in a satchel and slipped back out his window.

He hooked the bag into a spot he had added to the saddle to hold the bag. "Okay bud. Lets head over to the arena.

Scene change

Astrid had slipped her axe through the thin piece of leather that held it when she wasn't using it and had put her clothes, a few pictures of her with her parents and some food for them in a good sized bag and was writing a note to her parents. She knew her parents would ask questions and possibly follow her if she told them she was leaving. Once she finished the not, she set it on the table and walked over to the door. She picked up the bag as she left the house. She turned around and took one last look at the house she grew up in. She made herself look away and she slowly walked to the arena.

When Astrid arrived at the arena, Hiccup was already inside. "What now?" She asked as she walked over to him.

"Here bud. Burn this." He tossed some crumpled papers onto the floor and Toothless shot it with a fireball. "What dragon do you want?

"Come again?"

"What dragon do you want? Or do you want to keep riding with me and Toothless?"

Astrid thought about it for a moment. "Can I have the Nadder?" She wanted the Nadder because it had the same warrior spirit as her.

"Okay." He walked over to the pen with the Nadder in it. "Stay calm and show her that you are not a threat." He pulled the handle down and the doors swung open to reveal the Nadder. When the Nadder saw Astrid it raised its tail spikes and charged at her. "Don't move and put your axe on the ground.

She grabbed her axe and tossed it on the ground. The Nadder stopped in front of her and started to sniff her, probably smelling Toothless, who was standing next to Hiccup.

The Nadder calmed down and lowered her tail spines. "Put you hand out for her to smell."

She reached her left hand out for the Nadder to smell. The dragon sniffed her hand and seemed satisfied. It moved its head forward and placed its snout on her hand. Astrid looked over to Hiccup. "What now?"

He realized that since she was new to this, he would have to help her out. "Just give her a nice scratch under her jaw."

Astrid moved her hand down and scratched her new dragon under the jaw like Hiccup had instructed. The dragon suddenly collapsed on the ground with a small squawk. "Umm. Hiccup?"

"They really enjoy being scratched on the jaw that they can't reach. Just get you stuff together."

She grabbed her basket and slipped her axe back into its holder. "What now?"

"See if she will let you get on her back."

X2

She walked over to the dragon's side and tried to get on. The dragon crouched down to make it easier for her to get on. "Thanks girl." The Nadder stood back up and walked towards the arena exit.

Hiccup and Toothless were watching the village come to life while they waited for Astrid and her new dragon. He could clearly see Snotlout and the other teens in the village square playing some game with a ball.

"I'm ready." She said from behind Hiccup, hoping she would be able to startle him. "What now?"

"We head back to the island."

"Lets go girl." her Nadder jumped into the air and flew towards the island that she and Hiccup had just been on.

"Ok Bud. We have to make a little stop on the way." The dragon nodded and took to the air. "Land in the Square."

Tuffnut looked up and saw a black streak headed right towards him. "Nightfury!" He and the other teens threw themselves to the ground.

"Grab the beefy kid." Hiccup instructed His dragon. As they passed over, Toothless grabbed Snotlout by the shoulders and flew off after Astrid and her Nadder.

"Please don't drop me!" Snotlout begged, looking down at the ocean that was thousands of feet below him.

"Relax. He's not going to drop you."

"Hiccup? How are you on a Nightfury?"

I am sorry for any mistakes or gaps there may be in the story, but please do not complain if there are any.

I will work on another chapter, but it may take some time because school is starting on the 23rd.


	3. Chapter 3

I have had a TON of homework (and school) to do since school started a couple of weeks ago, so it is taking me longer to write the story.

Fun fact: I am only 18 and I am already growing grey hairs from the stress of dealing with teachers that I honestly think a brick could do a better job than them and the homework they are giving me.


End file.
